Worth Fighting For
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Artemis is home alone when he was attack. He was dying when an Vampire saved him from certain death. She took him back to her family. They have been together ever since. 100 years later…
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis is home alone when he was attack. He was dying when an Vampire saved him from certain death. She took him back to her family. They have been together ever since. 100 years later…

* * *

**Prologue**

Artemis Fowl was 19 years old was home alone his parents were at a beach house with Myles, Beckett and Angel (3 months old), Juliet was with them. For Butler Artemis gave him the week off. Artemis had changed a lot since he was 12. He shuddered to think what he was like back then.

He had just had a fight with Holly over the communicator. He was in the kitchen when he hears the door bang open.

"Give us the money kid and tell us about this chip of yours", one says

"I don't have any and there is no chip. This is Fowl Manor leave or I will phone the police", Artemis says glaring unafraid at the thug

"Well I can see we aren't going to get you to talk. So this will be it", the man says pulling out a gun

Artemis knew his time had come. He had got lucky in the past but now that was over. Artemis felt the bullets enter his body. He fell to the floor holding his chest.

Artemis hears a growl and a scream and a fight then nothing. Then an angel was standing above him she had mahogany hair and gold eyes. He immediately felt something for her.

"What is your name?" she asks

"Artemis", Artemis rasps

"Artemis I am Isabella your mate. I need to change you into what I am. It will save your life but you will have to leave everything behind. Is there anything you want me to do after I put the venom into your body?" Bella asks

"Wipe my computer. Password is 61935190A37 it will wipe it clean so will the cameras", Artemis says

"Anything you want to bring nobody would miss?" Bella asks

"A gold medallion. It is in my bedside table. There is a replica of it in the safe in my room combination 3910. Leave the fake here for people to see. This ring has to stay too", Artemis says painfully wriggling his finger

"Ok. I am going to bite you now. It is going to hurt and your going to wish for death. It will be over in 3 days. I will not leave your side", Bella promises

Artemis's heart began to falter so Bella bit into his neck then his wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. Once she was sure he was changing she dashes to do the jobs he said. She swiped the computer and the security system she got the medallion and placed a fake in its place. She sees a picture of his family and takes it and puts it in her pocket. Then goes and gently picks up Artemis. There was a lot of blood there to make everyone believe that he is dead. So she runs out of the manor her feet not making any steps. Her shield was up to full strength to block out the scent and everything else. She runs till she comes to a town named Killarney that was a long way away. But she knew they would have to move his death would be very public by the looks of it.

Alice dances to the doorway.

"I told them. We are packing and the private jet is ready to take us to Canada. By the way I am happy you found your mate other than Eddie", Alice sneers Edward's name

"What can I do to help?" Bella asks

"Nothing just be with him we leave within the hour. Your kids are fine", Alice says dashing back off

Within an hour the Cullen family Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Bella and Bella's three half/vampire half/human kids Matthew Jemmett Peter Cullen, Isla Carlie Alice Cullen, Rosie Esme Charlotte Cullen they were 8 years old and looked 18 were at the airport on a private jet Carlisle owns. They were soon up in the air and heading across the sea. Bella growls at Carlisle as he gets close.

"He is changing nicely his wounds have healed. Now we have to wait. I know you wirily Bella but remember none of us will hurt him", Carlisle says now keeping his distance

"I know Dad. But he is my mate", Bella replies

"I know. Don't worry everything will turn out for the best", Carlisle says taking a seat next to his wife

6 hours later they landed in a private airport in Quebec.

"What car do you want Bella?" Rosalie asks

"An Audi. Purple please", Bella says

Rosalie went to buy them new cars with Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Peter. While the others stayed behind. 2 hours later a truck with cars comes in and unloads the cars. Bella sees her purple Audi and smiles that was her favourite car and colour. She lays Artemis down in the back seat already feeling his temperature drop. He was 12 hours into the change.

"Emmett I got you a red jeep, I am a red BMW, Alice has the golden Porsche, Carlisle's got a black Mercedes's. Leah got a Ferrari in red, Matthew got a silver Zenvo. Jacob got a white Jaguar, Isle got a Lamborghini it was blue, and Charlotte a Mercedes-Benz.

"Let's go we need to get to the house", Carlisle says

"Rosie can you drive me?" Bella asks handing her the keys

"Are you sure?" Rosie asks

"Positive I need to sit with my mate. You will do fine my daughter", Bella says getting into the back and putting Artemis's head in her lap stroking it

They head out of the city and it was a couple of hours drive to their house. They arrived there 4 hours later.

"Come on Bella let's get you a room for privacy", Esme says gently as Bella picks up Artemis

Esme showed her to the third floor and to a big room with a king bed. Book cases and everything she could think off.

"Thank you Mum", Bella says lying Artemis down

"Bella he needs to change he has got blood all over him let the boys wash him", Alice says

"Ok. But if they harm him I will harm them", Bella threatens, "When did you get clothes anyway?"

"I saw this coming. I ordered them and picked them up in Quebec. Now come on he will be fine", Alice replies

Bella rolls her eyes and lets the boys change Artemis she starts putting stuff in her room. Her purple guitar which she wrote songs. She put her books on the shelf and clothes away. She checked how her children were doing and they were all christening the house she could hear them with their mates. Bella sits and talks to Artemis putting a hand on his body in support. She good hear him changing.

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

Everyone was in Bella's room waiting for Artemis to wake his heart was going towards its final beat. It stops and everything is quiet. Artemis takes in a breath and jumps off the bed looking around.

"Artemis it is fine. It is me Bella. I saved you remember", Bella says

"Isabella. My mate", Artemis says taking her into his arms and kissing her lips

"While that was nice you need to hunt. Come with me and I will introduce you to the vegetarian vampire diet", Bella says grabbing his hand and leading him to the window. Bella jumps first, "Come and get me"

Artemis jumps and takes off after her. The running felt amazing his vision was like no other. He was soon matching stride to stride with Bella.

"There are humans to the east of us", Artemis says

Bella looks startled but dismisses it he needed to hunt first she changed course to the West.

"Now let go of your senses. Can you smell that?" Bella asks

"Yes what is it?" Artemis asks

"Bear. Go get it big boy", Bella says smiling

Artemis pounces on the bear and drinks from it so neatly that he doesn't have to change his clothes.

"Well done. Now are you full?" Bella asks

"Not really", Artemis replies

"There is a heard of deer coming. Go and take down so deer", Bella says

Artemis dashes off he takes down two deer and drinks them dry.

"I am full I think", Artemis replies

"Ok. What to go back to the house for questions?" Bella asks

"Yes I have many questions. I am sure you do to", Artemis says

"I do. Let's run home", Bella says dashing off

Artemis smiles and follows her they run neck and neck back to the house Artemis tackles her into the ground pinning her to the ground.

"I got you", he says

"You never have to let me go", Bella responses

Artemis kisses her and Bella responses. The Cullen family watch they were definably mates. Artemis the gentleman helped Bella up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He approaches the Cullen's cautiously.

"This is our leader of our family and our Dad for many reasons Carlisle and his mate Esme who is our Mum. Then we have Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Peter and Charlotte, Rosie and Seth, Jacob and Isla, Matthew and Leah. Rosie, Isla and Matthew are my children my ex-boyfriend left me with. But I don't love them any less", Bella says leading him into the living room and sitting down on his lap

"Bella forgot to tell us your name", Carlisle says

"I am Artemis Damien Fowl the Second I was born to Artemis Fowl Senior and Angeline Fowl. I had two brother who are 6 years old and a sister who is 3 months. Domovoi Butler was my body guard and really one of my best friends besides from Holly", Artemis says

"Why did you need a body guard?" Emmett asks

"Our family was criminals. We broke the cycle. I have done many things I am not proud off", Artemis says

Bella puts a hand on his comforting him.

"I was a criminal mastermind at 11. At 12 I kidnapped a fairy named Holly…", Artemis tells the whole story

"Fascinating. Elf's, Dwarfs, Pixies, Centaurs all exist", Carlisle says

"Does this change how you see me Isabella?" Artemis asks, "It always does"

"You made mistakes. We all have. Don't beat yourself up about the past. Let's have a future together", Bella says kissing him

Artemis kisses her back.

"Thank you", Artemis whisperers

"I will do anything for you", Bella says

"Artemis we need to get you a new identity when your eyes true gold. Think about a name you will want to go under. We can keep Artemis and change your last name. Think about it", Carlisle informs him

"I will", Artemis says

"I will tell you my story now", Bella says beginning, "…So Edward left me pregnant. Lucky they stayed behind. He doesn't know about the kids"

"Looks like he is stuck 17 and doesn't know what to do", Artemis says, "But I will rip him apart if he hurts you again my mate"

"Everyone wants a piece of him. Leave some for the others", Bella says teasingly

"Bella does he seem to have a power?" Carlisle asks

"What do you mean power?" Artemis asks

"I can see the future. But future is always changing. But it helps us a great deal", Alice replies

"I am an Empathic. I can read your emotions and control them", Jasper says arms wrapped around Alice

"I just know stuff. I know that Bella was going to find her soul mate soon. That she would change you", Peter says

"I can see Aura's and bonds. Yours and Bella's is strong. It will be stronger when you have sex first then marry", Charlotte says

"I can say it will be a strong bond", Peter says

"I am a Physical Shield", Rosie says

"I am a mind reader. I can connect mines too so we can all talk without being overheard", Matthew says

"I can control the elements", Isla says

"Do you have a power Isabella?" Artemis asks

"I am a mental shield and I can tell if someone if lying", Bella says, "I know you're telling the truth"

"Do I have a power?" Artemis asks

"I think you do", Bella says

"What happened on the hunt?" Carlisle asks

"We were heading East then suddenly Artemis said then was humans coming in from the east then we ran west", Bella explains

"Do you know how you did that?" Carlisle asks Artemis

"I have a chip planted in my brain. It can look up all data, satellite, bank records, phone bills, trances, identities, LEP satellites, cameras and audio books as well", Artemis replies, "I can just see it in front of my eyes. All the information is right there"

"That is interesting. I am surprised it survived the venom it probably made it stronger", Carlisle says fascinated by the gift

"It will come in handy", Alice says

"I am sure it will", Bella replies kissing Artemis's cheek, "Why don't you all go hunting? Let Artemis and I time alone"

"Come on we don't need to be here for this", Alice says with a shudder

They all leave running out the back door.

"We have the house to ourselves", Bella says wrapping her arms around Artemis's neck

"What do you want to do?" Artemis asks

"We do have the house alone…", Bella hints

Artemis scoops her up and runs to the room where his and her scent is. She kissing him passionately.

"This is my first time", Artemis admits between kisses

"Let me show you. I only had sex once. So let's learn together", Bella says

**(Author's Note: I do not do sex scenes)**

After a couple of hours they lay in the bed all tangled in the blankets.

"That was great", Bella says kissing Artemis

"I got used to it the third time", Artemis replies smiling

Bella laughs and hugs herself to him.

"What was time travel like?" Bella asks

"Different but I did it to save an entire race. I don't regret the three years I lost", Artemis says hugging her, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple. Yours?" Bella asks

"Red", Artemis says, "What's your favourite author?"

"Jane Austin. I love the classics. Do you play an instrument?" Bella asks

"I play a little piano. What do you do?" Artemis asks

"I like the guitar. I have always played it. Had to stop when I was dating Edward. He was not keen on women playing the guitar", Bella says

"I don't have a problem with it. It is the 21st century", Artemis says kissing her again

"You can look up people. Can you look for my Dad Charlie Swan?" Bella asks

"I will try", Artemis says thinking hard

Charlie Swan comes up and Artemis looks at the cameras in the Police Station. Charlie was looking at a picture of Bella.

"He is fine. He misses you through", Artemis says coming out of it

"I miss him too. But that is the way it has to be", Bella says with a sigh

"Did everyone make sacrifices to be in this life?" Artemis asks

"Everyone was dying when they were changing except Carlisle, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte", Bella replies

"Will they tell me their stories?" Artemis asks

"You can ask. They are not my stories to tell", Bella says

"What was it like being pregnant with 3 vampire babies?" Artemis asks her

"They grow fast. They even broke to of my ribs. But I still loved them Rose stood up for me when the family wanted to get rid of them. It has made us sisters", Bella replies

"The family is coming back", Artemis says

"Satellite?" Bella asks smiling

"Yes", Artemis says

"Take a shower with me?" Bella asks

"Do you even have to ask", Artemis says

* * *

_One hour later…_

* * *

"Did you two have fun? I bet it was better than emo boys" Peter asks

Charlotte hits him in the back of the head.

"There are kids present", Charlotte scolds

"They are grown up. They can hear this", Peter defends himself

"Alright you two settle down. Artemis has some questions for you all", Bella says sitting in the love seat on Artemis's lap

"Of course got ahead Artemis", Carlisle says

"How did you all change into vampires?" Artemis asks

"I'll go first my father lead witch hunts in the 1600's. I went on my first hunt at 22 and a vampire bit me I crawled into an alley not making a sound even if it was very painful. I refused to hunt humans. I tried killing myself but that didn't work. Then one day a deer went past the cave I was hiding in I was so thirsty and leapt at it. That's how I came to the vegetarian diet", Carlisle

The others tell their stories till them get to Alice.

"I don't know much about my human life. I woke up in Mississippi in 1920 that's all I know", Alice says

"Would you like me to find out more?" Artemis asks

Alice starts bouncing.

"Yes please", Alice say hyped up

Artemis opens up the fills of 1900 – 1901 looking for a name. One highlights its self. He goes to the record and finds things about her past and her present.

"You were born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901 in Biloxi Mississippi. So you would have been 19 when you were turned. Your mother was Mary Townsend and your father was Harold Brandon. You have a sister that is 9 years younger than you named Cynthia. And a 10 year younger twin brothers named Harold James Brandon and Luken James Brandon they disappeared in 1928…", Artemis starts reading the information

"It was a vampire", a teen says from the doorway with another teen and two girls

"Yeh changed at the age of 18", the other teen says

The boys both had black hair and they had gold eyes. One girl had red hair and the other light brown. They had gold eyes too.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asks

"Carlisle it is Alice's twin brothers. I am looking at their photo. It is no doubt it is them", Artemis says looking at the photo

Alice squeals in delight and hugs her brothers.

"I am Harold", one says

"I am Luken", the other says

"This is my mate Melody", Harold says

"This is my mate Robin", Luken says

"Can they stay Dad?" Alice asks Carlisle

"Of course they are family come in and join us", Carlisle says

Everyone was introduced.

"Alice you had visions of the future as a human. Everyone thought you were crazy. Your father and stepmother put you in an Asylum. You had electroshock therapy. That is probably why you don't remember", Artemis says quietly, "You disappeared after that"

"Well at least my mother loved me", Alice says quietly, "I will still go by Alice and have Mary in the middle"

Bella gets of Artemis's lap and hugs her best friend. Alice hugs her back tightly. Her twin brothers hug her tightly.

"What happened to you two?" Alice asks

"Car accident. These beautiful ladies changed us to save our lives", Harold replies

"Do you have any powers?" Alice asks

"I can see the past", Harold says

"I can see the present", Luken says

"That is interesting. It must run in your family", Carlisle muses

"We don't have powers", Melody and Robin say

"Would you like to be part of this family?" Carlisle asks

"Sure. We have only been nomads. Having a family again sounds nice", Luken says

"I agreed. Girls is that fine?" Harold asks

"Yes", Robin says kissing her mate

"Yes", Melody says kissing her mate

"We are in seclusion for a while to Artemis gets the hang of being a vampire. He is only a day old. When his eyes turn gold we will see how his control is", Carlisle explains

"Artemis and I are going to our room", Bella says dragging Artemis up the stairs kissing him, "Thank you for helping her"

"She is your best friend. How could I not?" Artemis replies kissing her back

"Want to go for another round?" Bella asks

Artemis doesn't reply but pulls her to the bed.

* * *

_8 days later…_

* * *

_Ireland _

* * *

Butler parked his car in the Fowl drive way. Something was not right. The front of the house was open. He picks up his gun and moves inside.

"Artemis?!" Butler yells

He was met with only silence. When he made it too the kitchen to find one body on the floor and a huge amount of blood in another spot. He knew nobody could survive that much blood loss. Butler was shaken was it Artemis's blood? He jogs upstairs and there was no sign of Artemis his communicator was sitting on the computer table.

Artemis had shown him how to use it once. He decided to call Holly and Foaly maybe they can find him and match whoever's blood that was.

"What is it Artemis?" an annoyed Holly asks

"It is me Butler", Butler says

"Why have you got Artemis's communicator?" Holly asks

"I found it on his desk. I have been away for a week. There is a huge amount of blood in the kitchen and a body that is not Artemis's. He is not here. I need you to come here", Butler says

"I will be there tonight. Hold on Butler", Holly says hanging up

Butler waits feeling helpless. Holly arrives just as the sun sets.

"Where is the body?" Holly asks

"Here", Butler says turning it over

"Foaly can you get a match?" Holly asks

"Yep his name is Vincent Langon. Has records for murder, fire arms possession, kidnapping and a whole lot more", Foaly says

"I will test the blood now", Holly says her heart churning as us gets a swab of it and puts into a device

She was hoping it wasn't going to come up with anything. But then it dings and glows green.

_Artemis Damien Fowl the Second_

_Date of Birth 1st of September 1989_

_Lives: Fowl Manor: Ireland_

Holly has tears in her eyes.

"Holly?" Butler asks

"It is his blood Butler", Holly says

"No. I have failed", Butler says his eyes showed his grief

"I am sorry Holly", Foaly says over the communicator

"Where is Artemis's body?" Holly asks

"There was no body when I got here", Butler replies

"Have you still got cameras?" Holly asks

"Yes. Come on", Butler says going into Artemis's study it was still the same as a week ago

"The blood is 6 days old", Holly says

Butler pulls up the security footage. It shows Artemis and the man in the kitchen a gun pointed at Artemis's chest. They spoke but they couldn't hear what was said. Then the gun fires 4 times hitting Artemis in the chest they watch Artemis fall to the ground then the tape stops.

"Artemis is dead", Holly gasps he was her best friend, "The last thing we did was fight"

"Holly there is nothing on his computer it has been swiped so even I can't retrieve the data on it", Foaly says gently you could see him grieving too

"Foaly check local hospital and morgues for Artemis's body. The Fowl's deserve to have a proper funeral for him", Holly says then switching the communicator off

"I shouldn't off left", Butler says head in his hands

"He wanted you to have a break. It is not your fault", Holly says

"I better call the police and Mr and Mrs Fowl. Holly can you stay shielded?" Butler asks

"I will. He was my best friend. I will be there for the funeral", Holly says quietly

Butler calls the police and the Fowls. The police arrive and take the body of the gun man. Checks for a hospital or morgue or a body found turned up nothing. Angeline and Artemis senior cried when it was confirmed Artemis's blood and too much for him to live. They had lost their son. Angel would never know her big brother. Myles and Beckett asked want was going on. Angeline told them Artemis is with the angels now in heaven. Juliet comforted her brother. The courts confirmed him legally dead four days later. Angeline and Artemis senior decided to have a head stone in the family grave yard since there was no body.

Mulch, Foaly, No 1, Trouble and Grub Kelp came up to say goodbye. Artemis was a hero to the people. It was a great loss.

The service was nice Holly shed some tears. So did Angeline, Artemis I, Juliet and Butler. At the bottom of the head stone in Gnommish was a words 'Honoured Friend to the People'.

"Mr Butler I am Artemis Fowl's II lawyer", a tall man says to Butler after the service

"I don't know you", Butler says frowning

Foaly was already running the guys face.

"I am Lawyer Steven Jones. I have been Artemis's lawyer for a year. He was very secretive. He left this USB. He said it had his Will in it. It is encrypted. He said a woman named Holly would be able to decrypt it. Artemis set up everything in the Will. I don't know what he left to you or anyone else. He just needed a witness to sign the documents that I didn't read as he asked me not too. I am sorry for your loss", Lawyer Jones says handing over the red USB

"Thank you. When was the last time you saw him?" Butler asks

"3 weeks ago. He came to my office with an updated USB Will. Again I am sorry for your loss", he says leaving

"Was he the real deal Foaly?" Butler asks

"Yes. He is a very expensive lawyer about $10,000 dollar an hour lawyer. Mud boy found a very expensive lawyer", Foaly says

"Let's go to his room's computer and see what we have", Butler says quietly making his way up the stairs to Artemis's room

Everything looked the same as it had the many times Holly had come here. Butler puts the USB stick into the computer. Saying Password required. And underneath it was written in Gnommish saying the same thing. With a clue.

"It says who is an important figure in my life?"

"Himself", Foaly says typing it in that doesn't unlock the USB, "He didn't use himself. That is a miracle"

"Butler", Juliet says typing it in again in doesn't unlock

Holly types in something and the video file comes up.

"What did you put it?" Juliet asks

"My whole name Holly Coral Short. I remember him telling me I had changed him for the better", Holly replies

"Let's play the video", Butler says opening the video

They see Artemis sitting in his chair.

"Hello Butler, Holly, Juliet, Mulch, No 1 and Foaly. If you have this then I am dead. I wish I could be there to help you more but my time has oversalty drawn to a close. I regret many things in my life. But finding friends like you I don't regret. It may have started out rough but it turned out good"

Artemis pauses for a minute. And sighs to the camera.

"I know how it feels to loss someone you love like a brother or a sister. Even for a little while. But now I won't be coming back from the dead. My sins have finally caught up with me. Domovoi you have been with me all my life. I thank you for saving my life time and time again and being there for all the advantages with the People. I didn't tell you but when you died before I put you in that freezer I cried. I had though I had lost you. That's when I realised just how important you were to me. Domovoi I leave you $1,000,000 dollars for all you have done for me and the people. Lawyer Jones has already set up the bank account. Enjoy your time on this earth. I am sorry for causing you pain.

Juliet you are like a big sister to me. I have also opened an account with $1,000,000 dollars in it. Thank you for helping me with my schemes when you thought I was crazy. Take care of everyone.

Foaly what can I say to you? Well that you are very smart. But I think I have gotten this so you haven't seen it. Have a good life with Caballine have kids. Be more then a scientist a genies. I leave you my journals. You might find something interesting in them.

No 1 thank you for helping Holly and I get back to earth. I hope you settle in with the People more then you do now. Help everyone you have the power. You helped me save my mother as she was dying. I can't thank you enough for helping.

Mulch you and I have always gotten on well. I am the one that arranged that wrong search date on your arrest warrant. I knew you would come through to me and you did in the nick of time. You saved Holly and my life. I leave you 6 bricks of gold out of the basement were I have them locked up.

Holly words can't begin to describe how indebted to you I am. You cured my mother's insanity, rescued my father and healed him, saved Butlers life, went back in time with me to get Jay-jay to save my mother again. I am sorry that I lied to you about who gave her the disease. If time hadn't been of the essence I would have told you the truth. I am again sorry for kidnapping you but it lead to some great advantages. I am sorry you got stabbed in Hybras. But at least I was able to save you by going back one minute in time. I can still hear your begs at me to save you. They will haunt me forever. You have saved my life more times then I can count and I thank you. You are my best friend Holly with Domovoi. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You still have my eye so I will always be with you. In my desk draw is the gold medallion you gave me. I want you to take it back. I also leave you the rest of the ransom money I got for you. It should go back where it belongs with you so does book of the people which is next to medallion. Look after everyone for me. Make sure my siblings don't become criminals. Thank you for being my best friend and looking out for me and my family.

Where ever I am now I am watching over you all. Don't let my death put you all down. Live the rest of your lives. Maybe we will met again one day"

The screen Artemis looks out the window and sighs then back to the camera with sad eyes.

"It is time to say goodbye. Where ever I am I am happy. So I hope you all will be happy one day too. Goodbye my friends. Take care. Goodbye"

The screen goes blank and there was silence. Holly pulled out the medallion and the People's book. She put the medallion around her head she would always were it in honour of Artemis.

They all had their grief to deal with. They would get through it together this time missing a very important person…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
